


Uncovered

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's not sure what his new boyfriend will think of all his tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncovered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts), [Missbeccif1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbeccif1/gifts).



Kevin's watching Nico, who's sitting on the bed watching him undress. They met at a friend's party and then they went on a couple of dates. First the art gallery, then a quirky romantic comedy film with a few drinks afterwards and tonight they went to a café that had live music, not someone they'd heard of but it was very good.

Now they're at Nico's flat, kisses were flowing before it all moved to the bedroom but Kevin's worried. Not about Nico or the sex, he's wanted to jump Nico's bones from the second he saw him, but about what Nico will think of his tattoos. Kevin's got quite a few tattoos now and none of them are particularly small. He usually hides them, in fact when Kevin got the tattoos he didn't plan on anyone seeing them, they were just meant to be for him.

He's slowly inching out of his jeans, Nico staring in admiration at how stretched Kevin's underwear is. Even though he's worried about what Nico will think, Kevin's still aroused at the thought of getting to fuck Nico or have Nico fuck him, both would be great.

Kevin's tattoos are all covered by his long-sleeve top, he's going to have to reveal them all in one go. He wants to take it off seductively but his nerves get the better of him and he pulls it off, flinging it across the room, scared to look up in case he sees disappointment or worse disgust on Nico's face. A long arm reaches out to him, dragging him onto the bed before he can worry about it any more.

"You're beautiful", Nico beams as he begins to trace the outlines of Kevin's large chest tattoo. Nico inches in to kiss Kevin, teasing with his lips, pulling back slightly each time their lips touch, leaving Kevin wanting more. Kevin sticks his tongue out trying to reach Nico's lips and Nico darts in to suck on it. It feels so good that Kevin wonders how much better it would feel if Nico would suck somewhere else. Nico slowly removes Kevin's boxers before settling back in next to him, bright blue eyes admiring his whole body and the kiss, it's so perfect that Kevin can't keep his eyes open.

Kevin feels Nico kiss his way down to his chest tattoo, it seems like an eternity between kisses, each brush of Nico's lips is far too brief, he wants more but all he can do is moan in response. Nico's talented fingers stroke their way along his arm, hovering over the tattoo on his forearm, while his lips continue to worship the rest of his body.

Nico lays Kevin's arm so that it's resting next to his hard cock so that when he kisses his way along the tattoos his hair tickles it, adding to the anticipation. Kevin tries not to arch up and disturb Nico but he's so aroused that he can't help but squirm, his body begging for more. He aches with how turned on he is, how much he wants Nico, wants him inside him.

At that instant Kevin would swear Nico's a mind reader, he looks up at him with black eyes, full of lust before taking every inch of Kevin's cock into his mouth, working up and down, the warmth building until his orgasm spills over, his hands grabbing at Nico's beautiful soft hair, his moans of pleasure filling the room.

They make love and Kevin's on top so that Nico can admire every bit of him; it's so wonderful and intimate. Kevin comes again at the same time as Nico comes inside him. The feeling is exquisite, a most perfect evening, worshipped by this wonderful god of a man.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
